KARONE'S STORY 14
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: karone feels she dosen't have any friends. Her only friend is her sister, but when something happens...


TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL 

BY: TWISTYT 

PART 1 

Tess, Monica and Andrew were on assignment in Columbia, Missouri. Tess stopped in front of a middle school. "What are we doing here, Tess?"Monica asked from the passenger's seat. "Well, we're on assignment. Do you see that girl over there?" Tess asked. "I see a lot of girls over there." Andrew replied from the back seat. "The one with the strawberry blonde hair, walking alone." Tess told them. Andrew and Monica looked over and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair about 14 years old. "Yes, is she my assignment?" Monica asked. "Yes." Tess answered. "She looks sad. Why is she alone? Dosen't she have any friends?" Monica asked. "She dosen't think she has any friends. She thinks all of the kids tease her, they make her cry." Tess answered. "Why are we here? What's her name?" Monica asked. "Her name is Karone and we're here because she is going to need an Angel." Tess told them. "It's the last day of school, what are we going to do?" Monica asked. 

While Tess, Monica and Andrew watched. Karone's ride finally got there. "Hi, do you think I can see if I can get a job?" Karone asked her mother. "If you want." Her mother replied. So the next day Karone went looking for a job. She saw a little sign that said HELP WANTED. Karone walked into the store. It looked like everything was handmade. "Hello." Monica greeted as Karone stepped into the store. "Hi, I saw your help wanted sign and I was wondering if I could pick up an appalaction?" Karone asked. "Sure, here you go." Monica said handing Karone the appalaction."I love to make things." Karone said admiring the dolls, pillows, quilts and jewlery"What kind of things do you make?" Monica asked. "Necklaces, braclets, rings, dolls, pillows and quilts. When did this store open?" Karone asked. "Just this morning." Monica answered. "Wow, this stuff is neat. What were you hiring someone to do?" Karone asked. "Well someone to make the jewlery, dolls, pillows and quilts. Someone to stock the shelves." Monica answered. Karone finished filling out the appalaction and handed it back to Monica. "Why don't you come in at 2:00 and start then?" Mnoica asked. "Are you serious? I got the job?" Karone asked." "Yes, would you like to start at 2:00?" Monica asked. "Yeah, that would be great." Karone yelled as she ran out the door. 

She ran the 2 blocks to her house; she burst through the door. Her older sister Xena looked up from the movie she was watching. "What are you so happy about?" Xena asked. "There's a new store about 2 blocks from here." Karone told her sister everything. Later that afternoon K arone walked the 2 blocks back to the store. "Hi." Karone said walking through the door. "Hello." Monica replied. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Karone and this is my sister Xena." Said Karone. "Hi, this stuff is really neat." Said Xena. "Thank you." Monica told her. "I think I better get home." Xena said a while later. "All right, I"ll see you later." Karone said as Xena walked out the door. 

All of the sudden there was a screeching of tires and a scream. 

"No!" Karone screamed as she ran out the door, but it was to late. The car had hit Xena. Monica ran back inside and called an ambulance. The ambulance soon arrived. . The permedics loaded Xena into the ambulance. Then Karone climbed in. So she could ride with her sister to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Karone called her parents and told them what was going on. The doctor came out a while later and told them the news. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Xena died 2 minutes ago." Said the doctor. Monica had closed the store and came to the hospital. She walked in the door as Andrew led Xena home to heaven. "Noooooooooo!" Karone yelled as she ran from the hospital. "Karone!" Her mother yelled after her, but Karone had already disappeared through the door and didn't hear her. 

A while later Monica found Karone in the park sobbing. "Why did this have to happen? Why did my sister have to die? God, tell me why did thishave to happen?" Karone yelled at the sky as she held a knife to her throat ready to kill herself. "God loves you and your sister is with Him. Your sister is watching over you and misses you." Said a voice from behind her. "How do you kn..." Karone started to ask as she turned around. There was a light all around Monica. "Who are you? What are you?" Karone asked. "I am an Angel sent by God to tell you he loves you." Monica told Karone. "Then why did my sister have to die. My worest fear came true!" Karone yelled as she dropped the knife and started sobbing again. Monica walked over and put her arms around the girl. Karone cried herself to sleep. 

When she woke up she was in her bed. Then she went to her sister's room, hoping it had all been a nightmare. It was the same as it had been the day before, when her sister had been killed. Karone ran back to her room; closed the door and fell other bed sobbing once more. The house seemed quiet; Karone walked downstairs to see why the house was so quiet. Her parents were sitting at the table with a man and women. Karone walked into the room. "What's going on?" Karone asked sitting down at the table. "Tess, Andrew, this is our other daughter, Karone. Karone, this is Tess and Andrew they're helping us plan the funeral." Karone's mother explained. "No!" Karone screamed once she heard the word funeral. She ran to her room crying again. A while later there was a knock at Karone's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Karone asked. "It's Tess." Tess replied. "Come in." Said Karone. She was sitting at her desk writing a story and crying. "Are you all right?" Tess asked. "No, my sister is dead." Karone replied. 

The next day was the funeral. A guy about 22 stood over near a tree. Karone was the only one who saw him at first. She recogized him from 2 days ealier. He had a cut on his head from when his head hit the windshiled. "You! You killed my sister!" Karone yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zack said with tears in his eyes. "Why did you kill my sister" Karone asked. "I didn't mean to. My girlfriend who I've been going out with for five years broke up with me. I got some beer and got drunk, I know I shouldn't have been driving. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked. "I don't know, you killed my sister." Karone told him. Later that day after the funeral Zack told the police what he did. He went to prison. A few weeks later Karone went to visit him in prison. "Hi." Karone said into the phone. "Hi." He replied from ther other side of the glass wall using the phone. "I forgive you." Karone told him. "Thank you, I am sorry for what I did." Zack told her. 

The next 2 months flew by and it was time for school to start again, but Karone stopped doing a lot of her homework. After the first day of school Karone went to the cemetery to visist where Xena was buired. "Hey, what's going on? I know you're probably happy where you are now." Karone said sitting down on the ground and putting down some flowers. "I know I'm only 14, but I'll be 15 in about 5 weeks. I think this guy at school is really cute. His name is Jason. I stopped doing a lot of my homework. I think next year when I turn 16 I'm going to drop out and get my G.E.D. Well it's getting dark, I better get home, bye." Karone told Xena's grave. 

Well on the day of Karone's 15th birthday. Jason walked over to Karone's table. "Hi, may I sit here?" Jason asked. "S...s...sure." Karone stampered. Jason sat down. "I heard what happen to your sister and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened." Jason told her. "Thanks." Said Karone looking down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Hey, I heard you've got a new job at a store near your house." Jason said changing the subject. " Yeah, I did." Said Karone wiping her eyes with her napkin. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie tonight." Jason asked. "Sure, what time?" Karone asked smiling for the first time in since her sister had died, just 4 months beofre. "How about 6:00?" Jason asked. "All right." Karone agreed. 

That night Jason picked Karone up at 6:00. First they went to the cemetery. "Well Xena I would like you to meet the guy I was telling you about a few weeks ago. Xena this is Jason." Said Karone to Xena's gravestone. "Hi, don't worry, I won't hurt your sister." Said Jason to Xena's grave. "Well I guess Jason and I better go if we're going to see the movie." Said Karone. 

Jason and Karone didn't see Tess, Monica and Andrew over by the tree. "Is she going to be all right?" Monica asked. "She going to be all right." Tess told her. 

A few years later, in the park. After Karone and Jason had finished High School. Karone didn't drop out of school. The same place Karone had yelled why did her sister have to die. Jason stopped walking and turned so he was face to face with; he got down on one knee. "Karone, will you marry me?" Jason asked. "Yes!" Karone screamed and jumped into Jason's arms. Well a while after Jason asked Karone to marry him; they went to go tell her parents. "Mom, dad, I'm home!"Said Karone walking into the living room. "Hi, what's going on?" Her mother asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just getting married." Karone told her parents. "What?" Her mother and father said in unsion. "I'm getting married." Karone repeated. 

A few months later was the wedding. "God, I know you're probably busy, but I was wondering if you would come to my wedding. I was also wondering if Monica, Tess and Andrew could be there. Thanks for listening. Amen." Karone finished. "Karone, where are you?" Her mother called. "I'm in the living room." Karone answered. Karone's mother walked in with Monica, Andrew and Tess right behing her. "Oh, my gosh you made it! I'm sooooooo glad you could come!" Karone screamed. "I'm sorry to interupt, but Karone you need to get ready. The cermony is about to start." Karone's mother told her. "All right, I'll talk to you later." Karone told Tess, Monica and Andrew. "Thank you, God." Karone whispered as she left the room. 

The wedding was on a warm summer day. The same day Xena had died eight years earlier. "Do you Jason take Karone to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Jason. "I do." Said Jason looking into Karone's eyes. "Do you Karone take Jason to be you husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Karone. "I do." Said Karone looking straight into Jason's eyes. 

"I now prounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the minister. Wel of course Jason and Karone went on their honeymoon, but I'm not going to say what happened. 

Nine months later Karone gave birth to twins. A boy and girl. She name the boy Ryan and the girl Xena, after her sister. Sadly a couple of years after Ryan and Xena were born. Kaone was driving home. When she saw a deer she swerved to hit it, but went off the road running into a tree. She died instantly, but Andrew was there to take her home to heaven. Where she saw her sister, it had been 11 years since Xena had died. 

Well years later Ryan and Xena were taken to the cemetery where their mother was buried. They started wondering through and looking at the names and dates. "Hey, Xena you're dead!" Ryan yelled at his siter. "I am not! I'm right..." Xena started to say, but stopepd whe she saw her name on the gravestone. "Daddy, why is my name on that gravestone?" Xena asked her father. "That's not you, Xena. That's your aunt that you were named after." Jason told Xena. "What happen to her?" Ryan asked. "Well a long time a go. When your mother was 14 years old and school let out for the summer. Your mother went to look for a summer job; she found one in a store. That sold homemade jewlery, dolls, pillows and quilts..." Jason started to say Xena interupted him. 

"The one we own, daddy?" Xena asked. 

"Yes, the one that we own. When she got the job, she ran home to tell her sister. Your Aunt Xena, your mother started at 2:00 that afternoon. Your Aunt Xena went with her so she could see what was in the store. After a while Xena said she was going to go home. But when she walked out the door, a car hit her. She died 2 minutes after she got to the hospital. So your mother went to the park and yelled at God asking why did her sister have to die. A couple of moths later I asked your mother out, years later we got married and nine months later you 2 were born. Then on your second birthday, your mother died in a car accident, swerving so she wouldn't hit a deer." Jason told them. 

Ryan and Xena were now 12 years old. "Well at least we know mama is happy to see Aunt Xena in Heaven. We'll see her again some day." Said Xena trying not to cry. Jason, Ryan and Xena walked out of the cemetery. Not knowing that Tess, Monica and Andrew had been watching. It was mid afternoon on a summer day. A dove flew overhead Xena, Ryan and Jason. "Hey, look it's a dove. Oh I love animals." Said Xena. Well Ryan grew up to be a doctor and Xena grew up to be a Veterinarian. Jason died peacefully in his sleep and Andrew was there to lead him home to heaven. 

"Jason, you finally made it her!" Karone yelled as she ran into Jason's armes. "Yeah, I finally made it." Jason told her. "Jason, this is my sister, Xena." Karone told him. "So I finally get to meet the guy Karone won't quit talking about." Xena said walking over. 

Well on earth Ryan and Xena were at their father's funeral. Xena had married a couple of years earlier and had one daughter. Which she named Karone after her mother, her daughter was now 1-years-old, Ryan had married a year before and was getting ready to be a father in a few months. A dove flew over head, Ryan and Xena looked up and smiled. Because they remembered the day that the dove flew over head years earlier when they were 12. 

PART 2 XENA'S DIARY 

DEAR DIARY, 

Hi, my name is Xena. Tomorrow is the last day of school. My sister Karone can't wait, until school is out tomorrow. She told me she 's going to see if she couldn find a summer job. I don't think many places will hire 14-year-olds. I didn't tell her though, because she is so excitedI can't wait for school to get out tomorrow. Karone can't wait to get out of school, because it's seems like every kid at her school teases her or that's what she told me. Well I better go so I can get some sleep for school. Write again soon. 

Xena 

Xena closed her diary; turned out the light and went to sleep. 

DEAR DIARY, 

I awoke this morning to my alarm going off. I turned it off and went back to sleep. Until Karone came into my room wede awake. "Good morning!" Karone said as loud as she could. "Go away." I mumbled pulling my pillow over my head. Hoping my sister would go away, but she didn't. She just pulled the pillow off my head. "It's the last day of school." She told me. I sat up wide-awake, I had forgotten today was the last day of school. "I'm awake, all right? Get out." I told her. "All right." Karone said as she left my room. Well I finally got dressed and went to wait for the bus with my sister. I got off at the Jr. High and Karone got off at the middle school. Well I'm not going to say much about what happened today, because all we did was party. Kaone asked mama if she could get a job and mama said if she wanted to. Karone said she was going job hunting tomorrow. Well this day has been really fast and I'm am sooooo tired. So I guess I'll write again soon. 

Xena 

Well Xena turned out her light and went to sleep. 

DEAR DIARY, 

Today I didn't wake up until noon. I gut up and went to watch a movie. I was watching the movie when Karone got back from where ever she went. "What are you so happy about?" I asked Karone. "I got a job!" Karone yelled. "There's a store about 2 blocks from here." She told me. So I'm going to go with her this afternoon to see what's in the store. Karone said it's a lot of homemade stuff. She dosen't start until 2:00 this afternoon. So I better get dressed. Write again soon. Bye. 

Xena 

I went to go get dressed. About an hour and a half-later Karone I walked back to the store. "Hi."Said Karone aas we walked in the door. "Hello." Said the lady behind the counter. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Karone and this is my sister Xena." Said Karone to the lady behind the counter. I'm not real sure about what her name was, but she was nice. "Hi, this stuff is real neat." I told her. "Thank you." She replied. "I think I'm going to head home." I told Karone and the lady behind the counter. I later remember her name was Monica. I walked out the door, and then I saw a car headed in my direction. I screamed, but couldn't move. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and there was a guy that knelt beside me. "My name is Andrew and I've been sent by God to bring you home." Andrew introduced himself. "I can walk home by my self, I live only 2 blocks from here." I told him. "I am an Angel sent to take you home to heaven." Andrew told me. "Nooooooo!" Some one screamed. I guess some one called an ambulance, because they loaded me up and took me to the hospital. 

About 2 minutes after they got me to the hospital, Andrew took me home to heaven. That's where I am not. I found out that Monica was an Angel who was sent to help my sister cope with my death. 

PART 3 KARONE'S DIARY 

DEAR DIARY, 

My name is karone. Well tomorrow is the last day of school. It seems like every kid in school teases me. I don't know why, but that's what it seems like. I'm going to ask my mom tomorrow if I can get a summer job. Well I think I better get some sleep for school tomorrow. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

Today was the last day of school. I asked my mom if I could get a summer job. She said if I waned to. So I'm going job hunting tomorrow. I'll write again soon and tell you what happens. Bye. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

Hi, I went to look for a job today. I saw a store about 2 blocks from here that was hiring. So I went in and this is what happened: 

"Hi, I was you help wanted sign and I was wondering if I could pick up an applaction?" I asked the lady behind the counter. "Sure, here you go." Said the lady behind the counter handing an application to me. "I love to make things." I said admiring the jewlerly, dolls, pillows and quilts. "What kind of things do you make?" She asked. I found out her name is Monica. "Jewler, dolls, quilts and pillows. When did this store open?" I asked. "Just this morning." Monica answered. "Wow, this is neatf. What are you hiring someone to do?" I asked. "Well someone to make the jewlery, dolls, pillows and quilts. Someone to stock the sheleves." Monica replied. I finished filling out the appalaction and handed it to Monica. "Why don't you come in at 2:00 and start then." Monica told me. "Are you serious? I got the job?" I asked. "Yes, would you like to start at 2:00 this afternoon?" Monica asked. "Yeah, that would be great!" I yelled running out the door and running the 2 blocks home. 

When I got home I burst through the door. My older sister, Xena looked up from the movie she was watching. "What are you so happy about?" Xena asked. "I got a job!" I yelled. "Where?" Xena asked. "There's a store about 2 blocks from her." I told Xena everything. Later that afternoon, I walke dthe 2 blocks bnack to the store. Xena went with me so she could see what was in the store. "Hi." I said walking through the door. "Hello." Monica replied. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Karone and this is my sister Xena." I said. "This stuff is really neat." Xena said. "Thank you." Monica told her. "I think I'm going to head home." Xena said a while later. "All right, I'll see you later." I said as Xena walked out the door. 

All of the sudden there was a screeching of tires and a scream. 

"Noooooo!" I yelled as I ran for the door, but it was too late the car had hit Xena, Monica ran inside to call an ambulance. Them ambulance soon arrived, the permedics loaded Xena into the back, and I climbed into the back of the ambulance, so I could get a ride. As soon as I got to the hospital, I found a phone, called my parents and told them what was going on. After my parents got to the hospital, a while later the doctor came out and told us the news. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Xena died 2 minutes ago." The doctor told us. I saw Monica walk in the door. "Nooooo!" I yelled as I ra from the hospital. "Karone!" I heard my mother yell. I didn't look back I just kept running. I ran to a park near the hospital. "Why did this have to happen? Why did my sister have to die? God, tell me why did this have to happen?" I yelled at the sky holding a knife to my throat ready to kill myself. "God loves you and your sister is with him. Your sister is watching over you and misses you." Said a voice from behind me. "How do you kn..." I started to ask as I turned around. There was a light all around Monica. "What are you? Who are you?" I asked. "I am an Angel sent by God to tell you he loves you." Monica told me. "Then why did my sister have to die! My worest fear came true!" I yelled dropping the knife and started sobbing again. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

I guess I must have cried myself to sleep. When I woke up this morning I was in my room own room. I went to Xena's room, hoping it had been a nightmare. Xena's room was the same as it had been yesterday, when she had been killed. I ran back to my room; closed my door and fell on to my bed sobbing once again. Then house seemed quiet; I went downstairs to see why the house was so quiet. My parents were sitting at the table with a man and women I did not know. I walked into the room. "What's going on?" I asked sitting down at the table. "Tess, Andrew, this is our other daughter Karone. Karone, this is Tess and Andrew, they're helping us plan the funeral." My mother explained. "No!" I yelled once I heard the word funeral and ran to my room crying again. A while later there was a knock at my door. " Who is it?" I asked. " It's Tess." Tess replied. "Come in." I said. Iwas sitting at my desk crying and writing on a story. Are you all right?" Tess asked. "No, my sister is dead." I replied. Well that's what happen. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

Today was the funeral; there was a guy there about 22. I saw him a couple of day's agao. He was the guy that killed my sister. He had a cut on his head from when his head had hit the windshild. I think I was the only one who noticed him at first. "You! You killed my sister!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He told me. "Why did you kill my sister?" I screamed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. My girfriend broke up with me; I got some beer and got drunk. I know I shouldn't have been driving. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked. "I don't know, you killed my sister." I told him starting to calm down. I found out his name is Zack and after the funeral he went to the police and turned himself in. He is now in prison. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

Sorry, I haven't written in a couple of weeks. Well here is what happen today: 

I went to the prison so I could visit Zack. I know he killed my ssiter, but I just had to tell him something. "Hi." I said from one side of the glass wall. "Hi." Zack replied from the other side of the wall. I took a deep breath. "I forgive you." I told him. "Thank you, I am so sorry for what I did." Zack told me. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

I know I haven't written in a couple of months. School has started again. Well this is what happened today: 

I went to visit Xena's grave. "Hey, what's going on? I know you're probably happy where you are now." I said sitting down on the ground and putting some flowers down. "I know I'm only 14, but I'll be 15 in about 6 weeks. I think this guy at school is really cute, his name is Jason. I stopped doing a lot of my schoolwork. I think next year when I turn 16, I'm going to drop out of school and get my G.E.D. Well it's getting dark. I better get home. Bye." I told Xena's grave getting up to leave. Well that's what happened today. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

I know I haven't written in 6 weeks. Well today is my 15th birthday and you'll never guess what happened. I was sitting alone at a table and Jason walked over. "Hi, may I sit here?" Jason asked me. "S...s...sure." I stampered. "I hear about what happened to your sister and I'm sorry about what happened." Said Jason sitting down. "Thanks." I said looking down so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "Hey, I heard you just got a job at a store near your house." Said Jason changing the subject. "Yeah, I did." I replied wiping my eyes with a napkin. "Hey, I was just wondering. Would you like to go out sometime?" Jason asked. "Sure, when?" I asked smiling for the first time in since Xena's death 4 months before. "How about 6:00?" Jason asked. "All right." I agreed. Well I'll write again later. Bye. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

I knw I have written in a couple of years. But I didn't drop out of school. Well this is what happened today. You'll never believe this. Jason and I were walking the park. Jason stopped in the same place where I had yelled at God why did my sister have to die, got down on one knee. I knew what he was going to ask me. "Karone, will you marry me?" Jason asked. "Yes!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. Well a whlie after Jason asked me, we went to tell my parents. "Mom, dad? I'm home!" I yelled. "Hi, what's going on?" My mother asked, knowing something was going on. "Nothing, I'm just getting married." I told them. "What?" My parents said in unsion. "I'm getting married." I repeated. Goodnight. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

Sorry, I haven't written in a couple of months, but I've been sooooo busy planning the wedding. Today is my wedding day. Well this is what's happening. "God, I know you're probably busy, but I was just wondering if you could come to my wedding. I was also wondering if Tess, Monica and Andrew could be there to. Thanks for listening. Amen." I finished. "Karone, where are you!" My mother asked. "I'm in the living room." I answered. My mother walked in Tess, Monica and Andrew right behind her. "Oh my gosh! You made it!" I screamed. "Hello, Karone, how are things going?" Tess asked me. "Everything is soooooooo great. I'm so glad you could come" I told Andrew, Monica and Tess. "I'm sorry to interupt, but Karone you need to go get ready for the wedding. The cermony is about to start." My mother told me. "All right, I'll see you later." I told Tess, Andrew and Monica as I ran off to get ready for my wedding. "Thank you, God." I whispered as I left the room. Today is so warm and sunny. This is the same day Xena died eight years ago. Well I guess I better go outside for my wedding. Write again later. Bye. 

Karone 

DEAR DIARY, 

This is what happened this afternoon: 

"Do you Jason take Karone to be your wife? TO have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Jason. "I do." Said Jason looking into my eyes. "Do you Karone take Jason to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked me. "I do." I said looking into Jason's eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the Minister. 

Well I'm not going to tell you what happened on our honeymoon. Jason and my honeymoon was about 2 years ago. I now have 2 kids. Twins a boy and a girl. I decided to name the boy Ryan and the girl Xena, after my sister, who died almost 10 years ago, today was Ryan and Xena's 2 birthday. So I better go get the presents and cake from a friend who has been keeping the cake and presents for us. Bye. 

Karone 

Well that's the end of my diary. So I guess you know where I am now. I'm in heave with God and my sister. I swerved so I wouldn't hit a deer, went off the road and hit a tree. That's when a REALLY CUTE Angel named Andrew led me home to heaven. 

JASON'S JORNAL PART 4 

DEAR JORNAL, 

Hi, my name is Jason. Today at school I met this girl. Her name is Karone. She looked so sad, but I would be sad to if my sister died four months ago. Well this is how I know her sister died. The day after it happened it was in the newspaper and Karone told me what happened to. Well from what I heard Karone found a summer job, went home told her sister, her sister went with her when she went back to the store. Her sister's name was Xena. Well anyway as Xena was leaving the store acar was coming. Xena didn't see it, the car hit her and she died 2 minutes agter she got to the hospital. Karone took it pretty hard. 

Well today she was sitting at a lunch table by herself. It seemed like she was always by herself. Well I walked over and this is what happened: 

"Hi, may I sit here?" I asked. I found out today was her 15th birthday. "S...s...sure." Karone stampered. "I heard about what happened to your sister and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened." I told her. "Thanks." Karone said looking down. I guess she didn't want me to see the tears in her eyes, but I did. "Hey, I heard you got a job near your house." I said changing the subject. "Yeah, I did." Karone said wiping her eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?" I asked. "Sure, when?" Karone asked smiling. That was the first time I saw her smile. "How about 6:00 tonight?" I asked. "All right." Karone agreed. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

Tonight I went to pick her up. I got there right at 6:00. First we went to the cemetery. "I would like you to meet the guy I was telling you about a couple of weeks ago. Xena this is Jason." Karone told the gravestone. "Hi, don't worry. I won't hurt your sister." I promised Xena's gravestone. "Well we better go if we're going to see to the movie." Karone told me. Karone and I walked out of the cemetery hand in hand. Karone started smiling a lot more after that night to. Bye. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

I know it's been a couple of years, but today was one of the greatest days of my life. Karone and I finished high school. We were walking in the park, I stopped got down on one knee and turned so I was face to face with her and this is what happened: 

"Karone, will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes!" Karone screamed and jumped into my arms. Well a while later we went to tell her parents. 

Jason 

Dear Jornal, 

I know it's been a couple of months since I last wrote. I've just been so busy. Today was the best day of my life. Today Karone and I got married. It was so warm and sunny outside. Well this is what happened today: 

I had just got ready. Wen three people walked over to Karone. I saw her run over and hug them. Saying how glad she was that they could come. I didn't know who they were. Then a few minutes later the cermony started. "Do you Jason take Karone to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked me. "I do." I said looking into Karone's eyes. "Do you Karone take Jason to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Karone. "I do." Said Karone looking into my eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Said the minister. "Who were those three people?" I asked when we were dancing. "They're angels." Karone replied. "Real angels sent by God?" I asked. "Yeah, real Angels sent by God." Karone told me. "Why are they here?" I asked. "Remember when Xena died eight years ago?" Karone asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Well that guy. That's Andrew he took her home to heaven. Monica told me a while ago. Monica was sent to comfort me after Xena died." Karone told me. "Then who is the other Angel?" I asked. "That's Tess their superviser." Karone told me. "How do you know so much?" I asked. "I asked Monica who Tess and Andrew were." Karone replied. Well that's what happened today. Bye. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

I know it's been nine months since I last wrote, but one of the greatest things happened today. Karone gave birth. Karone and I now have a son and a daughter. We named the girl Xena, after Karone's sister and the boy Ryan. Well I don't know what else to write. Bye. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

Well it's been 2 years since I last wrote. Today is Ryan and Xena's 2ed birthday. Well Karone went to pick up the back and presents from a friend. On her way home, her car went off the road and she died instantly. That's what the police told me. How am I going to tell Ryan and Xena their mother is dead? Well I guess I better go tell them. Write again later. Bye. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

This is what happened. I walked into Ryan's room. Xena was there to. They looked up at me with their mother's eyes. "Hi, daddy." Ryan and Xena said in unsion. "Hi." I replied sadly. " What's wrong?" Xena asked as she sat down next to me on Ryan's bed. Well Ryan must have senced something was wrong to, because he came and sat down on my other side. "Something happen today and your mommy is going to sleep forever." I told them. "Where's mommy?" Ryan asked as he went and stood next to his sister. "Your mommy was in an accident. Now she is going to live with God and the Angels in heaven." I told them. "M...m...mommy's d...d...d...dead?" Xena asked starting to cry. I pulled Ryan and Xena into a hug. Ryan, Xena and I sat there crying for I don't know how long. A while later I looked on either side of me. Ryan and Xena were fast asleep. I got up very quietly so I wouldn't wake them up. I put Ryan in his bed and covered him up with a blanket at the end of the bed. I took Xena to her room and covered her up with the blanket at the end of her bed. I left the room and realized that I had just covered them up with the blanket's their mother knitted. Then I got the feeling there was some one in the room. I turned around and there stood Monica, Tess and Andrew. "Are you really Angels?" I asked. "Yes, we're really angels." Tess answered. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "We were sent to give you a message." Andrew told me. "God loves you, Ryan and Xena." Monica told me. "Why did Karone die?" I asked. "She went off the road, she swerved so she wouldn't hit a deer and I took her home." Andrew told me. "That sounds like Kaorne. She loved animals. Wait you took Xena home to have to, didn't you?" I asked. "Yes, I did." Andrew replied. A few minutes later they left. Well that's what happened today. Bye. 

Jason 

DEAR JORNAL, 

About 10 years since I last wrote. Today is Ryan and Xena's 12th birthday. I took Xena and Ryan to the cemetery where their mother was buried. . Ryand and Xena stared to wander around the cemetery looking at names and dates. "Hey, Xena, you're dead!" I heard Ryan yell at his sister. "I am not. I'm right h..." Xena stopped when she saw her name on the gravestone. "Daddy, why is my name on that gravestone?" Xena asked me. "That's not you Xena. That's your Aunt Xena that died almost 9 years before you were born. Xena, your mother named you after her." I told Xena and Ryan. "What happened to her?" Xena asked. 

"Well a long time ago. When your mother was about 14 1/2 years old. School let out for the summer. Your mother went to find a summer job. She found one in a store that sold Jewlwery, dolls, pillows and quilts..." I started to tell the story, but Xena interupted me. 

"The one we own, daddy?" Xena asked. 

"Yes, the one we own. Well when she got the job, she ran home and told your Aunt Xena. Well your mother started at 2:00 that afternoon. Your Aunt Xena went with her so she could see what was in the store. A while later Xena said she was going to head home, but when she walked out the door, a car hit her. She died 2 minutes after she got to the hospital. Your mother went to the park and yelled at God when did her sister have to die, a couple of months later I asked your mother out, eight years later we got married and nine months later. You 2 were born. The the day of you 2ed birthday, your mother died in a car crash, swerving so she wouldn't hit a deer." I told Ryan and Xena. 

"Well at least we know mama is happy to see Aunt Xena and she's in heaven." Said Karone trying not to cry. Ryan, Xena and I walked out of the cemetery. It was mid afternoon, Karone died 10 years a go today. A dove flew overhead. "Hey, look a dove. I love animals." Said Xena. Just like your mother. I thought, but didn't say anything. 

Well now it's about twenty-five years later. I died peacefully in my sleep and now I'm in heaven. "Jason, you finally made it!" Karone yelled running into my arms. "Yeah, I finally made it." I told her. "Jason, this is my sister, Xena." Said Karone. "So you're the guy my sister won't quit talking about." Said Xena as she walked over. 

THE END 


End file.
